The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there have been known image forming apparatuses provided with a speaker. With a speaker provided in an image forming apparatus, it is possible to output an audio guidance through the speaker.
For example, in a case where an error has occurred in the image forming apparatus, it is possible to output, through the speaker, an audio guidance to the effect that the error has occurred, to thereby help a user become aware of the occurrence of the error. Furthermore, with the audio guidance output from the speaker regarding the occurred error having occurred in the image forming apparatus, it is possible for the user to perform an operation to clear the occurred error with the help of the audio guidance, and this contributes to improved user-friendliness of the image forming apparatus.
Here, even when an audio guidance is output from the speaker when an error has occurred in the image forming apparatus, if the audio guidance is given at a low volume, the user may not be able to become aware of the audio guidance, and this is inconvenient. To reduce occurrence of such inconvenience to the user, for example, the audio guidance is output from the speaker at a relatively high volume. However, when the user is performing an operation with respect to the image forming apparatus (that is, when the user is located close to the image forming apparatus), a high-volume audio guidance output from the speaker is sometimes annoying to him/her.